The Babysitter
by Little Lady Lilly
Summary: Kagome is hired by Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto as a babysitter for a four year old Sasuke. How will the almost 18 year old girl hand the situation of when the eldest of the two Uchiha heirs returns from a 6 week mission in Suna? (First Fanfic, rated for later chapters. And I do not own the characters! I only use them for whatever plot bunnies decide to take over my mind for the time!)
1. Chapter 1

((Hello~ I'm Lilly! This is my first fanfic that have started to write and actually have post anything for, so please no bashing... If anything, creative criticism is always accepted! I have a lovely beta whom I love to call Raz-chan~ She is my boy friend's little sister and my best friend! -glomps Raz-chan in the process- So um... Yeah~ I hope you guys like this!

Also, as a fair warning to those who read this, Sasuke and Itachi are not the ages they are in the Anime. Sasuke is only 4 while Itachi is going on 19 years old with Kagome a few weeks from turning 18))

* * *

Kagome sang softly as she laid down the dozing toddler down for his nap, Sasuke holding onto her shirt in his sleep. She smiled as she tickled him a little, getting him to release her shirt from his hold. She tucked the four year old in and started to pick up the toys they had previously had out before Sasuke had worn himself out for his afternoon nap. She thought back to one of the days she had been volunteering at the Orphanage and she had met Mikoto and Sasuke.

Higurashi Kagome was a 17 year old baby sitter for Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto when they both were stuck at their respective jobs, Fugaku at the Police Department and Mikoto at the Terminally Ill Ward of the Hospital. She had been found by Mikoto when she volunteered at the Konoha Orphanage while playing with a few of the younger children there. Mikoto had instantly taken a liking to Kagome amd Sasuke did as well, seeing her as his Onee-chan while his Nii-san was always away on missions. She was told by Mikoto that Uchiha Itachi, the clan's prodigy and heir, was almost always away on missions for ANBU Black Ops.

She sighed softly as she walked out of the bedroom and slid the door shut quietly. She padded softly to the kitchen to start on making dinner for them, knowing that the Uchiha matriarch and patriarch would be home late. She smiled a little as she pulled out a few tomatoes to let them heat up a little before cooking. "I wonder if I will ever meet this 'Itachi'..." She wondered as she pulled out the rest of the fixings for spaghetti, knowing Sasuke would be happy.

After a while of thinking and prepping for dinner, Kagome started to pick up the rest of the toys from the living room and generally everywhere Sasuke had led her around to that day, knowing full well that she would be doing this again after Sasuke went to bed for the night. She picked up a piece of paper that Sasuke had drawn on and smiled, seeing Fugaku and Mikoto in each others' arms, someone who she guesssed was Itachi, standing in the middle, and Sasuke and herself, with Sasuke propped up on her hip. She smiled even more and thought to tack it to the fridge for everyone to see. She looked at the small clock on the kitchen wall and washed her hands after pinning the picture up and started making dinner.

About 45 minutes later, a sleepy Sasuke wandered into the kitchen, holding a stuffed bear in one hand and rubbing an eye with the other, she giggled and cooed over him a little, picking him up. "My, my... Aren't you a big boy for getting yourself up for dinner." She giggled even more as he started to mumble something then yawned in the middle of it. "Dinner is almost done so go ahead and wash up at the sink and then sit at the table."

Sasuke nodded a little before setting his bear at one of the seats at the kitchen table then went to the counter and pulled out a little step stool to stand on, then washed his hands. Once he was finished, he dried his hands and helped set the table. "What's for dinner, nee-chan?" He looked up at his nee-chan, onyx eyes shining softly.

Kagome smiled and drained the pasta then put it back in the post and put the sauce in it. "Spaghetti and meatballs wi-"

"Spaghetti?!" His eyes widened and he started to bounce around, smiling. "Thank you, nee-chan!" He glomped her legs and smiled up at her, a gapped tooth grin shining up at her.

Kagome smiled and laughed, "You didn't let me finish, otouto~" She giggled even more as Sasuke unattached himself from her legs and stared up at her, smiling still. "We are having..." She gasped softly and knelt down beside him. "You lost a tooth! When? Why didn't you tell me~?" She playfully whined as she pulled at his cheeks a little, trying to see where his tooth was missing from.

"Nee-chan!" Sasuke whined. "Stop i-ahahahha~!" Sasuke couldn't help but let loose peals of laughter as Kagome started to tickle him. "N-nee-chan!" He managed between the laughs. "Stop!"

"What's the magic word?" Kagome laughed as she tickled Sasuke to the floor, letting dinner cool off just enough so it wouldn't be scalding for Sasuke to eat. "What's the word~?"

Sasuke rolled around on the floor like a roly poly. "Pl-please!" He gasped as he tried to suck in air from laughing too much.

"Aww... I guess.." Kagome pouted a little as she sat back on her heels. She closed her eyes and smiled a little as she heard Sasuke get to his feet then glomp her. "Eeepp~!" She squeaked as she fell on her ass with Sasuke trying to tickle her in return.

"Hah, nee-chan! I win! Now please tell me what is for dinner..." He pouted a little as he got up and went to his seat at the table. Sasuke set his napkin in his lap like he was supposed to as Kagome got up, dusted herself off, and washed her hands.

Kagome smiled at the sudden behavioral change in Sasuke. He /really/ wanted to know what was for dinner. She giggled softly as she dried her hands and picked up the pot by the handle and walked over to the tale. "Like I said earlier, otouto, we are having spaghetti and meatballs.." She dished him out some spaghetti with a few meatballs then herself some as well before taking the pot back over to the stove and grabbed a bowl sitting on the counter. "Also~ We are having..." She walked back over and put three tomato halfs and a few full length green bean strings on Sasuke's plate. "Grilled tomatoes and green beans, just the way you like them!" She laughed a little at the way Sasuke's eyes widened at the vegetables on his plate.

Sasuke kept his hands under the table for the moment, his hands itching to get ahold of the veggies first. "Thank you, nee-chan!" He smiled as Kagome sat down and picked up her chopsticks and started eating. He then started to eat his dinner as well.

* * *

Itachi had just returned to the village from a grueling six week mission to Suna. He turned in his mission report to Tsunade and bowed slightly to her. "The mission went as planned. It was completed on time as executed perfectly. The Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, was put into power after we helped him take down Orochimaru and his own father."

Tsunade looked over the report and nodded."Well done, Itachi. Go ahead and head home and rest. When I get the next mission for you and your ANBU squad, I will send for you." She filed the mission's report away to be looked over in the morning.

Itachi nodded, bowed slightly, then silently poofed out of the Lady Hokage's office. He reappeared outside, in the training grounds for one of the genin teams, taking note of the night sky with its countless shining stars. "I wonder if Sasuke has been behaving himself while I was away..."

Itachi headed off to the Uchiha compound without a second thought, enjoying the quietness around him a little. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about what all could have changed in his family's household while he was gone for almost two months. He strolled up to the door and noticed that a few of the lights were still on but seemed as though no one was awake. He entered the house and slipped off his shinobi sandals, then walked silently into the rest of the house. He caught a whiff of something semi sweet. As he walked to the kitchen, he wondered who was cooking one of the most beloved meals of the two brothers.

Once he walked into the kitchen, he noted that nothing was out of place besides a bowl that was still warm from earlier in the day with a note on top of it. He picked it up and looked over it, not recognizing the handwriting. It read:

'Fugaku and Mikoto,

Here is what is left of dinner that otouto and I had for dinner. I hope you don't mind that the sides got mixed into the main dish, Sasu-kun wanted to help so badly with putting dinner up so he mixed the two together. I hope you like the spaghetti and meatballs with grilled tomatoes and green beans.

Kagome~'

Itachi read it softly to himself and quirked a brow slightly, curious about what was in the bowl. He lifted up the lid and looked into the bowl.

"Koto-chan? Gaku-san? Is that you?" A strange, what he thought was, girl walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes slightly as she yawned. She had on a satan red nightgown that went just past her knees. Her hair was darker than the night he was just outside in, with highlights of blue pulled back into a loose braid. She finally stopped rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and got a good look at the man standing in front of her. "You're not Otou-san or Okaa-san..." She slid a hand behind her back, knowing she didn't have a weapon with her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Itachi snorted a little and turned his back on the strange girl. "I could ask you the same thing." He looked into the bowl and smiled a little, something that was almost never seen on his impassive face. "This looks really good..." He mumbled softly to himself.

"Thanks. Sasu-chan wanted to help me put dinner up and he wanted to put everything together so I let him." The girl shrugged and slid a hand behind her back, knowing that she didn't have a weapon... Or a snowball's chance in Suna of defeating this person if he attacked her or her ward. "Now tell me, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Itachi felt a change in the room and and slowly turned around to face the girl that was silently challenging him, whether she knew it or not. "I could ask you the same thing, intruder." He gave her a once over then sneered, "And are you trying to seduce your victims before you end them? Because if you are trying to seduce me..." He disappeared in a silent cloud of smoke only to reappear behind the girl, with a kunai at her throat. "It won't work." He whispered against her ear.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened as the man disappeared. "He's a ninja too?!" Her mind screeched. She turned her head a little only to be stopped with a kunai being held at her throat. "So... Who are you?" She asked softly, her voice cracking a little. She slowly brought her hands in front to show her captor that she had no weapons on her.

Her captor looked at her hands and pulled her against him. "Why is it that some one who can capture my interest has to be turned into the authorities for trespassing...?" Kagome's eyes widen at what he just said and opened her mouth, only to black out seconds later from being hit on the back of the neck. As she fell, she hit the counter and the bowl of spaghetti went flying through the air, landing on the floor in a splatter, with her landing on top of it.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to a loud clatter from the kitchen and a dull 'thud' from something hitting the floor. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, wandering through the house to the kitchen on the floor below. "Nee-chan?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen and looked around, taking in notice of the spaghetti on the floor. "Nee-chan?"

Itachi turned around and looked at his little brother. "Otouto, I did not expect you to be up at this time of night. It is nearly two in the morning. Where is mother and father?"

Sasuke shrugged a little and yawned, then his eyes widened as he saw who was standing in front of him. "Tachi!" He glomped his older brother's legs. "When did you get home, aniki?" He closed his eyes, happy that his older brother was finally home after being away on missions for weeks on end.

"I returned home about 20 minutes ago but there was an intruder that needed to be taken care of, otouto." Itachi picked up Sasuke and walked over to where Kagome was laying.

Sasuke eyes widened as he saw who was laying in a puddle of spaghetti. "Nee-chan!" He tried to get down, out of Itachi's grasp to see Kagome, only to be held tighter. "Aniki, let me go! Nee-chan is hurt!"

"Nee-chan? Why do you call this intruder your nee-chan?" Itachi, fixed Sasuke to his hip a little better and raised an eyebrow.

"Because!" He tried to get out of Itachi's grasp again. "She's been my nee-chan for the last few weeks! Ever since aniki left for a mission!" Itachi set Sasuke down just as he heard a soft gasp and something hit the floor. He looked back at the cause of the noice to see his father holding his mother, who had promptly fainted after seeing the mess in the kitchen. "Otou-san! Nee-chan is hurt!" Sasuke rolled Kagome over and tried to wake her up.

Fugaku sighed and picked his wife up. He felt a few of his bones creak and thought, "I'm getting too old for this..." He looked at Sasuke. "Your nee-chan will be fine with a little rest." Fugaku looked at Itachi. "Since you seem to be so enept to render Sasuke's care taker unconscious, you will be taking care of her until she wakes from her forced slumber. Do you understand, Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes widen slightly and he nodded, the glare his father was sending him killing any and all protests on his tongue."Otouto, Go to the bathroom and wash up, change and get back to bed. I will be in once I get your caretaker taken care of." Itachi knelt down, picked the unconscious girl up, and looked at her.

* * *

((Please rate and review! Reviews are what fuel me to write~! 3 :) ))


	2. Chapter 2

((Yay~! My second chapter for today! I am sooooo happy! Sadly my beta is at work right now so I will have her read over it once she gets home and have her update any errors that need to be corrected. Mainly spelling errors. Also, I noticed that the spacing is really wonky for this chapter. I will have to go back through and redo it later on this afternoon once I am done making dinner. Sooo~ I hope you like the next chapter~! :) ))

((My beta returned to me! She finally got off of work and was able to go through and fix the spacing! [I hope] Sooo~ Have fun~~))

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Itachi had finished cleaning up the unconscious girl in his care and then dried and dressed her before carrying her off to bed. When he slid the door open to the guest room he was directed to by his father, his eyes widened slightly at the changes that had happened to the room since the last time he had been in it. The last time the guest bedroom had been simply beige and white with a few hints of black and grey but now...

The walls were a mash up of different blues, ranging from dark to light and back to dark in cloud like swirls. There was carpeting on the floor instead of the normal wood flooring, but he soon realized that it was a large throw rug covering most of the floor. Across from where he was standing was a set of white double glass doors with ceiling to floor length white curtains pulled half way open to let in the natural moonlight. He also noticed that the doors opened outwards to lead to a balcony. He also saw against the wall opposite of the large western style bed with a white bedspread with blue roses embroidered across it, an end table made of chrome and glass, with a vase of flowers and a small stack of books and scrolls on it.

As Itachi stepped into the room, he felt like he was being taken to another place, far outside of Konoha and his own home. He looked at the bed again and walked over to it, laying the girl down on the rumpled bed and tucked her in. When he looked up after putting the girl to bed, he noticed that the wall that the bed was against was a gigantic mirror. His eyes widened as he realized how much time and effort was put into just the planning of the room and as he left, it made him start to rethink a few things.

Itachi left the room and made his way down the hall to his brother's room to tuck him into bed. Sasuke was dozing off while sitting up, waiting for his aniki to say good night to him. "Sasuke.." Itachi called through the door before opening the door and walking in, only to slide it shut behind him.

"Aniki." Sasuke mumbled as he held his arms up. Itachi picked Sasuke up and held him. "I missed you aniki." He buried his face into Itachi's neck, starting to fall asleep.

Itachi sighed softly and rubbed his otouto's back gently. "I missed you too, otouto."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up with a throbbing head. "Uh... What hit me?" She looked around and noticed that she was in her room. She sat up and saw that she wasn't in her nightgown from the night before, but in a large shirt with an Uchiha fan on the back. She looked around and noticed that nothing else was out of place other than her new red nightgown was missing from her person.

"How did I get in this?" She got up and out of her bed, making it in the process as she woke up, not wanting to deal with it later once Sasuke was awake. She noticed that the curtains for her balcony were pulled shut, letting in hardly any light to wake her up by. She walked over and pulled them open and gasped at how bright it was outside. "What time is it?" She looked over at her night stand and gasped. "Its already noon?! No, no, no, no, no..."

She quickly ran around her room, getting dressed, finding her usual white capri pants with green vines weaving and dancing across the material. She then attached her kunai pouch to her thigh and her other little pouch to her belt. She still had not noticed her visitor at her door. She had just pulled on her shirt, a normal shirt but in the style of a nice kimono top in shades of blue, black and silver with a blue crescent moon taking up the most of the back of her shirt. Her pants were always the first thing to go on, as she heard someone clear their throat. "I wanted to come and... Apologize.. For my actions last night and this morning. They were uncalled for and ill-informed."

Kagome's eyes widened as she went for the kunai pouch on her right thigh. "You're the same man from the night before!" She drew a kukai and held it up in a defensive position. Her eyes narrowed as she started to back to her balcony doors. "Why are you in my room?"

A little ball of all black came barreling into the room and latched itself to Kagome's legs. "Nee-chan! This is aniki! Aniki, this is nee-chan!" Sasuke smiled up at them from where he attached himself to Kagome's legs.

"Sasuke!" He got from both of the teens in the room, startled by his sudden appearance. Kagome picked Sasuke up, shocking the older Uchiha. "Sasu-chan, shall we go play now?" She started to walk out of her room with Itachi following them. She made it to the stairs and stopped and looked back to see Itachi right behind them.

Sasuke smiled and nodded his head rapidly, making himself slightly dizzy. "Yeah! Can aniki play with us too?"

Sasuke's reply slightly shocked the teens and Kagome started to nod. "I see no reason why he couldn't join us.." She looked at Itachi and gave her best death glare, which the intensity was brought down a few notches due to the fact that she had Sasuke on her hip. He smirked a little as he nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke." His little brother looked at him. "I haven't seen you in six weeks, may I have a hug?" Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly. He watched as Sasuke started to bounce and reach for Itachi, pulling Kagome closer to him. Kagome reluctantly walked over to Itachi and let him take Sasuke. Itachi's hands brushed Kagome's sides a little, making her gasp softly, and take a small step back. Itachi let Sasuke wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, holding on like a monkey. Kagome walked with Itachi and Sasuke, with Sasuke talking about what they were going to be playing once they got to the living room.

Mikoto and Fugaku were sitting on a couch, talking quietly about what transpired the night before right as they were returning home from their jobs. They looked up at the three that just entered the room and their minds went straight to how Kagome and Itachi look /so/ adorable together, and with Sasuke being carried by his older brother, how they looked like a new family. Mikoto sighed softly, wishing that Itachi would settle down already so she would have a few grand children to spoil along with Sasuke. Also so that Sasuke could have a few friends his own age and younger so he could teach them.

Fugaku took his wife's hands, knowing what she was thinking, and smiled softly. "Maybe it will happen." He said softly. His wife nodded and looked back at the two teens.

Mikoto smiled and looked at Kagome. "How are you feeling this afternoon, Kagome?" She stood up and walked over to where they were standing, taking Sasuke even though he started complaining. "I hope that Itachi amended his mistakes once you were awake and moving."

Itachi looked away once Sasuke was out of his arms, went to take a seat on the couch and picked up a random scroll to start reading, trying to cover up his slight blush. "Really... I am the heir to the clan, I can take on the elders and hordes of rogue ninjas and yet I can't contain a simple blush!" He though while berating himself.

Kagome watched as Itachi went to go sit down then looked back to Mikoto. "Yes, Koto-chan. He apologized this afternoon once I was getting ready to go find Sasuke. I am so sorry that I wasn't up on time this morning!"

Mikoto's eyes widened at the mention of Itachi apologizing. "I think that we can let it slide. It is Saturday, after all." She smiled. "I think I ca-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kagome sighed softly. "I will get it." She quickly went to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

A messenger-nin was kneeling on the front mat. "I have a message for Lady Kagome from Lady Hokage. She wishes to see you and your elder brother this evening for a mission." He stood up and held out a scroll that Kagome took a hold of. She noticed that the scroll  
that the messenger-nin held had both the crests of the Hokage and of her elder brother.

Kagome's face flushed at the usage of her title. She had always hated being called 'Mi'lady' or 'Kagome-hime', or even the simplest of them all, 'Lady Kagome. She bowed to the messenger-nin and thanked him. "I will be there at five on the dot." She turned from the  
door and closed it, walking back into the living room while she unrolled the scroll to read it.

"Nee-chan, what is it?" Sasuke had managed to escape from Mikoto and ran up to Kagome. "Do you have a mission?" His onyx eyes were wide as he jumped up and down, trying to see what it said.

"I don't know yet, otouto. I should know tonight at dinner. Lady Hokage has invited my aniki and myself to dinner to discuss something." She picked up Sasuke and carried him over to the couch and sat down next to Mikoto. Sasuke looked at the paper and tried to read it. Kagome looked at him and smiled, giggling softly. "If I am going on a mission, once I get back from it, I will start teaching you how to read and write, ok?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded, hugging Kagome. "Thank you nee-chan!" Sasuke let go of Kagome and ran over to Itachi. "Aniki, I get to learn to read and write!"

Itachi smiled a little and patted Sasuke's head a little. "I heard, otouto. You will have to work hard at it to master it. Just like if you are going to be a ninja one day. Training is key." He picked Sasuke up and sat his little brother next to him. "So, Kagome.. You are Sasuke's nee-chan... Also his caretaker.."

Kagome finished reading the scroll a second time and looked up at Itachi. "I prefer to say babysitter but they could be classified as the same thing, so yes.. I am." She smiled and looked at Sasuke. "I met Sasuke by chance."

"No! Don't tell the story! Please don't tell the story!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he bolted over to Kagome, taking a hold of her shirt. "Please don't!"

Kagome smiled and started to tickle Sasuke, causing him to laugh and squeal. "Imma tell the story, Sasu-chan!" She started to giggle as she continued to tickle Sasuke, Mikoto giggling in turn and Fugaku watching with a shine to his wise old eyes. Sasuke managed to get away and run over to Mikoto, gasping to regain his breath.

Kagome sat back in her seat and brushed the hair from her face. "Well, I ran into Mikoto and Sasuke... Literally, when I was volunteering at the Orphanage, as a few of the children I usually watch decided to play a joke on me and they all ran in different directions. I made a few shadow clones and I followed them all, and brought them all back, except for the one who started it all. I chased him down and when I finally got a hold of him, I almost bowled right over Mikoto. Sasuke, however, did get bowled over but what happened is that when I collided into him, I did a flip with both him and the little boy I was chasing down. When I landed, Sasuke  
was holding onto me so tightly, he wouldn't let go until Mikoto got over to us. Shippo, the one who started the joke on me with the rest of the ones I watch, was laughing. 'Yay Kagome!' He would shout whenever he'd succeed in whatever endeavors he had set up for me."

Kagome smiled and looked at Sasuke who had made his way back onto her lap. She started to bounce her knee, making Sasuke smile and giggle a little. "I'm on a horsie~" He giggled, causing Fugaku to chuckle, surprising Itachi. Sasuke then looked up at Itachi. "Since then, nee-chan has been staying here for most of the week to watch me except on the days Otou-san and okaa-san are home. Then nee -chan is over at her aniki's house or helping Lady Hokage or at the Orphanage."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "That's right." She looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened. "I have to get going. I need to meet up with aniki before we go to see Lady Hokage for dinner. I will be back over either tomorrow night or the next day, Sasu-chan." She hugged Sasuke. "I will see you later, otouto." She stood up and sat Sasuke on the couch where she was sitting. "Koto-chan, Gaku-san, Ichi-nii." She smiled and bowed as she said their names, and had a glint in her eye as she saw Itachi's reaction to what she called him. "I will see you all soon!" She smiled, waved then soundlessly disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

* * *

((Please rate and review! Reviews are what fuel me to write~! :) ))


	3. Chapter 3

((Hello everyone! And I want to thank all of you who have replied and fav'd my story so far! I'm having so much fun in writing this~. I almost broke my finger last night so typing was a bit of a challenge but I still managed! And I want to thank my wonderful Beta for helping me correct the mistakes that we found in the story! So Allons-y~!))

* * *

~Chapter 3~

Kagome walked out of her lavish bedroom in her brother's house. She still had 30 minutes left until it was 5:00 p.m. and she had to meet with her aniki and Lady Hokage. She had changed her outfit to contrast that of her brother. She wore a lavish red kimono top with golden swirls crawling up the sleeves and down her sides. The signature crescent moon was on the back of her kimono top but in gold rather than blue. She had on black capris with her kunai pouch on her right thigh and the other pouch attached to her belt.

She streched a little and walked down the hall and downstairs. "Aniki, I've heading over now~" She called as she walked out of the front door and silently transported herself to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

*8*8*8*8*8*

Kagome still had almost 20 minutes left until she was to be at the tower. She was raised with the principles that to be early is to be on time and to be on time is to be late. She smiled a little as she wandered through the tower for a little before heading back to the main section, where she knew she'd find Lady Tsunade. As she walked down the hall, some of the workers bowed and curtsied to her, whispering "Kagome-hime." She nodded in return to then and quickly made her way to the main audience chamber of the tower.

She looked up at the large oak doors, wondering with which Hokage they were brought in for. She smiled at the thought of it being for the First Hokage. She nodded to the person at the side and they opened the door, allowing Kagome to step in. "I know that I am early but hey, what can I say?" Her shirt rustled softly as she moved in to the table and she curtsied, before taking her seat.

Tsunade had already been into her sake stash and smiled. "Gome-chan~ I am glad to see you. Sake?" When she saw Kagome shake her head slightly in the negative. "Okay then." She dropped back the sake and shook her head a little. "It burns but I love it anyway." She looked over Kagome at her choice of clothes. "I like your shirt. It matches you." She leaned on her elbows. "Now what we are here to discuss?"

"Shouldn't we wait for aniki?" Kagome's brows creased a little in thought. She took a breath and started another sentence when the doors opened.

"Gomen for my tardiness, imouto, Tsunade." Sesshomaru walked to the table and took a seat. "I had some pressing matters to take care of. Namely, finishing up the adoption of three of the little ones who are so attached to you, Kagome." He smirked a little, watching his imouto's eyes widen in shock. "Yes, imouto, I am capable of doing nice things as well. I believe that their names are Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo."

Kagome's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "The three that instigate everything for me when I'm over there!" She smiled. "Thank you, aniki." She looked at Tsunade. "Sorry, nee-chan. What were you saying?" She tilted her head a little to the side.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Well, with the adoption going smoothly, congratulations Fluffy~" Tsunade smirked then looked at Kagome. "The reason why I called you both here is because of a recent mission that was carried out in Suna. I need you two, heading your ANBU teams to Suna and make sure everything is going smoothly over there." Tsunade waved in their dinner and allowed them to start eating.

Kagome smiled a little at the choice for dinner. "Really? Takoyaki, rice balls, sushi and sesame noodles? One of our child hood favorites, nee-chan." Kagome smiled as she picked up her chopsticks, waiting. "So we get to go and clean up the last team's mess... Right?"

Tsunade sighed softly. "Somewhat. I need you two to go back and secure diplomatic immunity with the new Kazekage Gaara of the Sand. Even though we helped him overthrow his father because of his tyranny, there is no telling if he will still be our ally." She picked up her chopsticks and started to eat. "You do know which team I sent in for the first job, correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded while Kagome shook her head in the negative. "Imouto, the team that was taken to Suna was led by non other than the Uchiha clan's heir himself. I think you watch over that clan's second heir for the past few weeks." He took a piece of sushi and ate it, letting his words sink into Kagome's mind.

"Wait... So you are saying that Uchiha Itachi was the leader of the specialists team that headed the operation to Suna?!" She put a piece of takoyaki back onto her plate and glared at her brother. "I met him last night and he was a complete jack ass! I though he was an intruder and he thought I was an intruder and he knocked me out!" Tsunade looked at Kagome, sake cup half way to her lips, eyes asking for her to explain. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms." I thought Mikoto and Fugaku were home because I heard the door open and shut. Then I went downstairs to see if it was them. When I got to the kitchen, I saw someone in what was left of dinner and I acted. Then I remembered I didn't have my weapons pouch on me..." She crossed her arms and pouted, her cheeks aflame.

Tsunade started to laugh. "So he thought that you were breaking in for who knows what, in your nighty!" That statement only made Kagome turn a more vibrant shade of red. "So what did he do then? Whisk you away to another part of the compound?"

"NO! Apparently he had to take care of me after he knocked me out. Oh and from what Fugaku said, Mikoto fainted at the sight of it all." Kagome soon got ahold of her blush and started to eat again, pushing the sesame noodles around on her plate. "Why does this type of stuff always happen to me and not you two?" She glared at them both before popping in another piece of sushi into her mouth.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Do not worry. Rin is the only one who is attached to me. She wouldn't let go when I told her that I had to meet up with you for dinner about the final adoption signing." He saw Kagome's eyes light up at the thought.

"You know... If we are approved for the adoption of Rin, Shippo and Inuyasha, then I might just have to bring Sasuke over to watch him. Also that way he has a few playmates." She smiled at the thought. "I bet he will be so happy to have someone play with him."Sesshomaru raised a slim brow. "Imouto, you treat these children as if they are yours by birth. They aren't even in your care yet and you still have the best planned out for them already."

Tsunade looked at Kagome. "Which one is Inuyasha, Shippo, and Rin?"

Kagome beamed happily. "Well, Inuyasha is a little six year old with black hair and brown eyes, and always gets in trouble by carrying out what Shippo comes up with. Shippo is a five year old with fiery red hair and bright and shining green eyes, and he comes up with the plans to keep me at the Orphanage for longer than I plan on being there. Rin is the quiet and shy one. She has dark brown hair that is borderline black, and she has these large brown eyes that talk for her. Shippo and Inuyasha are very protective of her since she is the youngest at three years old." She smiled and looked at her plate. "The boys may cause a lot of trouble but its only because they're trying to show me what they can do to bring to the ninja academy when they start."

She sighed softly as she picked up a piece of sushi. "The three of them lost their families in the last war that ended two years ago that also brought down the Fourth Hokage." She ate the piece of sushi then looked up, seeing Tsunade looking at her Sake cup and Sesshomaru eating his sesame noodles without a change in his mask. "Rin instantly latched onto Inuyasha because he looked familiar to her. I believe that she thought that he was a part of her family with how the close the resemblances between them are." She finished her dinner and pushed her plate back. "Thank you very much for dinner, nee-chan." She smiled a little. "I will have to tell Mikoto and Fugaku that I will be gone for a few weeks and that they will have a few more people that will be over to terrorize Itachi."

That earned a snicker from Sesshomaru and a smile from Tsunade. "Very well then. I will see you before you and your teams leave for Suna." She saw Kagome nod and stand, bowing slightly before transporting silently in a small plume of smoke. Sesshomaru slid his plate back, stood and bowed slightly, thanking her for dinner then left without another word.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "At least they know what their mission is." She poured herself another cup of Sake and downed it in one go before leaving the room to her office to finish her work for the night.

* * *

((Please R&R! Reviews are what fuel me to write~! :) ))


	4. Chapter 4

((Yay~! Another chapter magically appeared! I hope you guys like it! :) ))

* * *

~Chapter 4~

Kagome had transported herself back to her room in her brother's house, not wanting to wake up anyone from the Uchiha main household with her simply walking in through the front door. She knew that Sasuke would have been asleep for a few hours by now, even if he had all of the energy in the world seeming to wind him up to drive almost anyone nuts. She giggled softly at the memory of her first day as Sasuke's babysitter.

8*8*8*8*8

* * *

Sasuke had just woken up from his nap and had eaten dinner. She smiled as she watched him drawing on a piece of paper. "This is you." He pointed to a stick figure with long grey hair. Then he pointed at one of the others on the page. "And this is me!" He smiled and handed the paper to Kagome. "I drew it for you that way you will always remember me!" He giggled and smiled broadly, his cheeks having pin pricks of pain starting to form from how hard he was smiling.

Kagome smiled and laughed softly. "Alright then... I don't know why you would think that I would forget you, but thank you very much Sasuke." She put the paper in a book, sat the book on the table, and stood up, stretching with her eyes shut. "Shall we go outside for a little, Sasuke?" She opened her eyes from her stretching. "Sasuke?" She looked around and her eyes widen. "Shit! Sasuke where are you?!"

She bolted through the house, looking in all of the rooms for the little four year old, wondering where he could be. "Sasuke! Please stop hiding!" She then ran outside, and into the garden, the last place to look. She closed her eyes and activated her Kekkei Genkai, her sight, hearing and smell, all enhanced by her blood line trait. She shook her head as all of the different scents from the garden assaulted her nose and she released her Kekkei Genkai, rubbing her poor, abused nose. "Never... Ever! Do that again in a garden..." She sneezed a few times.

She heard a soft giggling coming from the direction of a few sakura trees. She quickly ran over to the trees and looked around. "Kami... I wonder what Uchiha-sama's are going to say if they found out I lost Sasuke..." She then heard the giggling coming from across a bridge on the other side of the sakura trees. She ran and stopped on the middle of the bridge. "Sasuke!" She yelled. She saw a bush at the end of the bridge that had moved a little and she silently walked towards it, smirking. 'I have you now...' She thought as she knelt down and parted the branches. "Hah! Wha-? AHHH!"

A loud splash was heard and Kagome popped up out of the water, doing a very good impression of a fountain. She tried to glare at the toddler but a lily pad was blocking her view. She pulled it off of her head, the flower still in her hair, as she looked at a laughing four year old. She watched him rolling on the ground, dirt sticking to his hair, looking like he just won a contest. She smiled when she realized that he wasn't hiding on purpose, but to play hide-and-seek. "Very well done, Sasuke! You managed to get me into the pond!" She giggled as she climbed out of the koi pond, having scared the fish off when she 'fell in'.

Sasuke finally stopped laughing and he looked up, eyes wide. "A-am I in trouble?" He bit his lip as he watched the drenched lady kneel next to him.

Kagome smiled. "No, you're not in trouble. You did very well for hiding and tricking me into your trap. The only thing you have to do now is..." She smiled and started to tickle him. "Evade the tickle monster!" She laughed as Sasuke tried to wiggle away from her, laughing with her and getting soaked from the water still sopping Kagome's clothes. After a little more tickling she released the little trickster and sat back in the grass.

Sasuke gasped a little, trying to catch his breath from laughing so much. He watched Kagome as she looked up into the sky at the clouds, and took his chance to glomp her and tickle her in return. "Hah! Now it's my turn!"

Kagome started to laugh as she fell back, being tickled by Sasuke. "S-Sasu-chan!" She giggled and gasped, picking him up. "You win, you win! Silly boy." She sat up and set him on the ground next to her, watching as Sasuke started to yawn. "Come on. Lets get you cleaned up and off to bed."

Little did the two know, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto had seen the entire incident that happened in the garden and smiled, knowing that Kagome would be the best person Sasuke could have other than his aniki.

8*8*8*8*8*8

* * *

Kagome smiled and giggled softly, sliding her shoes off at her door and stepped into her room, plush cream colored carpet covering her floor. She made her way over to her obscenely soft, full moon bed. As she sat down, she ran her fingers over the lightly shining grey coverlet of her bed and flopped back into her super fluffy pillows. She rolled onto her side and pulled one of her two blue silk candy pillows to her chest, smiling about the memory.

She sighed softly as she sat up and got out of bed, going to her walk in closet to change into a tank top and boxer shorts. Once she finished she walked back out and crawled onto her bed, all the way to the top and leaned against the head board that ran around a third of her bed. She looked around her room. "Hmm... I need to redecorate..." She smiled a little. "But I like it the way it is."

Across from where she was sitting, next to the door that led into the hallway, sat a light pink chest that held another bed coverlet for the winter time so she wouldn't get cold, along with the matching seven pillows to change out with the five grey and two blue pillows currently on her bed. At the foot of her bed was an ottoman of the same style but in grey to match the rest of the room. At both sides of the head board for her bed, were a nightstand each, each one holding a small vase of flowers, a book, and a mini chandelier with a chrome base on each. She also had a vanity fabricated with the same material, with a mahogany drawer and accents for the wood trim, and a matching chair.

Kagome smiled and slid into bed, under the coverlet. "Ahh~ Thank you aniki for my room..." She mumbled as she fell asleep, the chandelier lamps turning off a few minutes later.

* * *

((Please R&R! Reviews are what fuel me to write~! :) ))


	5. Chapter 5

Mistress of Darkness Katana: It will be in the next two chapters that we get back with the Uchiha's and all hell breaks loose!

((I just realized that this is the third chapter for today! Oh wow! :D ))

* * *

~Chapter 5~

The next morning, Kagome woke up at the butt crack of dawn, as she had for the past five and a half weeks. She stretched and grabbed her clothes for the day, wandering out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She showered and dressed in her usual capri pants and a kimono top, today's was a purple top with green leaves fluttering around the hem of the shirt and sleeves. She walked out of the bathroom while brushing her hair, thinking. 'I really need to get my hair cut soon... Its too long to be reasonable.' She walked downstairs, looking at the chandelier in the stair well. She smiled. "Aniki knew I love butterflies." She giggled softly as she walked under the swarm of the beautiful glass insects.

As she walked out of the stair well, she spun to the side, knowing that a maid would be running past in her haste to make her Lord's breakfast. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into the dining room. "Could you be a little less intimidating to the staff?" She asked Sesshomaru as she sat in her seat., brush still in hand.

Sesshomaru looked over the top of a book he was reading then returned his eyes to the pages. "Hn," was all she would be able to get out of him until later.

Kagome huffed softly and crossed her arms. "At least we get to finish signing the adoption papers today!" She smiled as she started to think of where the three children were going to stay, and who they's get to meet once they were done shopping that afternoon. "I can't wait for them to meet Sasuke! He will finally have someone his own age to play with!" She smiled and danced a little in her seat. She gasped and moaned softly, sliding down her seat a little. "That felt good. My back finally popped."

Sesshomaru snorted at her actions and set his book down when breakfast was brought out. "Are you finished yet, imouto?" He watched as Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and raise an eyebrow. "Put that back in your mouth or I will remove it from this one's sight." He smirked as Kagome's eyes widened and pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

Kagome smiled and took a bagel. "I love bagels and fruit..." She took a bite then looked up at Sesshomaru, who only had a piece of buttered toast and a cup of coffee. She rolled her eyes as she ate and finished her breakfast. She slid her plate back and smiled. "So are we going to head over to the Orphanage to finish signing the papers next?" She smiled and clasped her hands together, excitedly.

"We are leaving in a few minutes, so I suggest that..." He looked up from his coffee to notice that his sister had disappeared... Again. He rolled his eyes mentally and drank the rest of his coffee then went to his office to collect the papers. He headed back out into the main hall and ducked in time for Kagome to jump right over him. All he heard from the passing girl was a faint 'Thanks!' before she disappeared down the hall. He mentally sighed and followed after his little sister. "At least this should help her gain some  
responsibility..."

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Kagome and Sesshomaru had arrived at the Orphanage and as soon as Kagome took a step in the door, she was promptly bowled over by two little boys. "Kagome-chan!" They yelled as they latched onto her. They looked up at her smiling face and started to laugh.

Kagome smiled and laughed as she fell flat on her ass and hugged the two boys. "Shippo! Inuyasha! I see you two are ready for the day." She smiled and looked around. "Hey, where's Rin?" She stood up and had Shippo propped up on her left hip with Inuyasha on her right hip. She smiled as she watched the shy little girl look around the corner of the counter. Once she saw who was here she smiled a little and ran over to Kagome, holding onto a little white puppy dog.*

"Gome-nee-chan.." Rin mumbled softly, looking up at the one person who was most like an older sister or a mother to her. She smiled and held up the stuffed puppy. "I named him Shomu!" She smiled then went over to Sesshomaru and held her arms up. Sesshomaru smiled softly at the little girl, a smile only resevred for her, and picked her up. Rin smiled even more and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Are we ready then?" The main worker walked out with papers in her hand. "Alright Higurashi-san, with these adoptions, you are now the elder sister to Shppo, Inuyasha and Rin." When she said that, it made the boys' eyes widen and look at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I've been wanting to adopt them for a while." She smiled and looked at the three children. "You three finally have a home again. And this adoption would meet that Seshomaru will be your aniki too."

Inuyasha and Shippo held onto Kagome, thanking her over and over and over again, with little Rin hugging Sesshomaru around his neck. "Can Shomu be my otou-san"" Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly and held Rin close.

"I'll be your otou-san if you would like." Sesshomaru said softly, rubbing Rin's back gently. He heard her mumble something into his shoulder and smiled a little, making it out as a 'Thank you'. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome, watching her with the other two.

"Now. If Inuyasha will walk, I will take Rin, Shippo and Inuyasha shopping for a few things then meet up with Mikoto." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha let go and slid down. Rin reached over and took ahold of Kagome's neck instantly.

Shippo smiled and let go too. "I'll walk too!" He slid out of Kagome's grasp and latched onto her hand instead. "My okaa-san." He smiled and hugged Kagome's legs, Inuyasha mirroring him. Rin nodded into Kagome's neck.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow. "At least we know that they will be well taken care of and loved. And I do believe that you were going to introduce them to Mikoto's youngest as well, correct?" He saw his sister nod, adjusting Rin to sit on her hip. "Try not to scare Itachi too much when you are over there as well."

Kagome pouted a little and stuck her tongue out then remembered his threat from earlier that morning and put it back in her mouth. "Aww... But where's the fun in that?" She asked as they headed out the door and into the streets of Konoha.

Sesshomaru ignored her comment. "When you are shopping, simply have them send the items straight to the house." Kagome nodded in return and headed off to the shopping district. Sesshomaru mentally sighed, a habit he was quickly developing. "She's going to buy all of the stores they stop at..." He shook his head and headed home to await the arrival of everything to be bought.

* * *

A/N: The stuffed puppy dog is Sesshomaru's true form from the anime, I thought it would be cute to have Rin carrying around a mini puppy Sessho~

((Please rate and review! Reviews are what fuel me to write~! 3 :) ))


	6. Chapter 6

((So my Beta and I get to go swimming tomorrow with our Youth Group... I don't think I will be able to upload anymore chapters until Monday. I will also have to have my Beta look over the last four chapters to see if I missed anything.

Have fun reading~!))

* * *

~Chapter 6~

The first stop for them was the bed store to find the types of coverlets Rin, Inuyasha and Shippo would like. "Stay toge-..." She watched as they all bolted in opposite directions. "This is why I am glad I went to school..." She made two shadow clones, one for each boy then took off after Rin.

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8

"So Shippo~ What type of coverlet are you looking for?" A shadow clone of Kagome had caught up to the little red head that was bouncing around, trying to find the right one for his room. She picked Shippo up and put him on her shoulders."This any better?" She smiled as Shippo nodded his head rapidly in responce, and she walked up and down the aisles of green and blue coverlets. "See one you like?"

"Yes I do! That one!" He pointed towards one that had a beautiful scene of a woodland forest area with foxes laying at the foot of the material. Kagome pulled it out and held it up so he could feel it. "I really like it! It's so soft!" She turned it over and let Shippo feel the moss green under layer that would be facing the bed. Shippo smiled and held it to him. "I want this one, please."

Kagome smiled and nodded, folding the coverlet. "Shalll we go find the matching pillow cases in blue for the sky?" She got an automatic 'yes' from her passenger and headed off to the pillow case department.

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8

In another part of the store, with all of the 'princess' type coverlets, Kagome and Rin were looking for something that would match her perfectly. "Hmm... I don't think any of these match you, Rin-chan." She looked at the little girl attached to her side and watched as the little girl pointed to a folded mass of interchanging teal, medium blue, light purple, and a light magenta. Kagome set Rin down and Rin popped a thumb into her mouth, looking up at Kagome with her stuffed Shomu in her arms. Kagome unfolded the coverlet and let Rin see it. "This one, Rin?" She Looked over the top of it to see the little girl's reaction.

Rin looked at the blanket and stepped forward, thumb still firmly laudged in her mouth, and ran her other hand over the material softly. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, nodding. "Please?" She mumbled around her thumb, tracing the silver sakura petals that floated over the different colors. "Its pretty." She looked up at Kagome, her big brown eyes doe shining brightly with happiness.

Kagome smiled and folded the coverlet up, and knelt in front of Rin. "I think that today I am going to treat you like a princess and your brothers like princes and spoil you three silly today." She smiled as Rin latched onto her, taking her thumb out of her mouth, mumbing a barely audiable 'thank you' before taking Kagome's hand that was empty. "Lets go find the rest of the stuff for your bed." Kagome smiled even more as she led Rin through the store.

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8

Inuyasha was looking through red coverlets, trying to find the one he would like the most. So far the covers he looked through were either too red or not red enough. The second Kagome shadow clone found Inuyasha and snuck up on him, tickling his sides. "I found you!" Inuyasha shot out of Kagome's grasp, eyes wide in shock. The clone laughed and waited for Inuyasha to return to were he was looking. "Sorry, Yasha-kun. I couldn't pass up the opertunity that faced me."

Inuyasha gave the best glare he could for being six years old. He watched as Kagome smiled and reached over to ruffle his hair but he dodged out of the wait in time for her to miss. He turned away and started to look back at the covers again. "I can't find one I like..." He crossed his arms and pouted a little, glaring at the coverlets.

Kagome smiked and picked Inuyasha up. "I know something you might like." She walked over to where the black covers were and started looking through them. "Here it is!" She smiled as she pulled out a soft black coverlet with red designs down the center of it. She knew that Inuyasha would like it because she had known a few other people who she had recomended it to in other colors. None of them were bold enough, though, to go for the red designs but Inuyasha was, she was sure of it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked over it. "That's cool! And its got the right shade of red on it!" He smiled and grabbed a corner of it, rubbing it against his cheek, sighing softly. "It so soft too!" He looked up at Kagome. "Can I get it? Please, 'Gome-chan? Can I get it?" He was bouncing around and she smiled, nodding. Inuyasha launched himself at her and hugged her. "Thank you, nee-chan!"

Kagome knelt down and hugged him in return. "You're welcome, otouto." She then pulled back and looked at him. "What are you thinking, Yasha-kun?"

Inuyasha smirked and hugged her again. "You'll see! Lets go find the others first." Kagome rolled her eyes and folded the coverlet up and picked Inuyasha up. "I think they are over at the pillows..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and she laughed a little. "I know what you want to do..."

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8

One of the clones had met up with Kagome and Rin, dispercing as soon as the forest style coverlet was handed over. Kagome smiled at Shippo's choice. "So we are looking for blue pillows, huh?" She watched Shippo nod and she smiled. "Alright, lets get started."

The second clone and Inuyasha snuck up on the original Kagome and the two children looking for pillows. Inuyasha and the clone had armed themselves with the pillows that matched Inu's coverlet and stood right behind the three unsuspecting people. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Inuyasha yelled and ran at Shippo. The clone went after Kagome and Rin.

Kagome turned around and dispelled her clone and looked at Shippo and Inuyasha, who were in full out pillow fight mode. She then looked at Rin and they both smiled. "Boys against girls!" She and Rin yelled as they armed themselves with Rin's pillows and attacked the boys.

Inuyasha and Shippo turn around and try to fend off the girls only to get bowled over into a pile of pillows. Rin smiled and giggled, going after Shippo while Kagome went after Inuyasha. Kagome squeaked as she was tackled by Shippo, and landed in a pile of pillows herself. "Get Kagome-nee!" Shippo yelled as he started to hit her with a pillow. Rin and Inuyasha giggled and started attacking Kagome as well. "Yeah!" They all laugh and drop their pillows, only to start tickling her.

Kagome gasped and started to writh in the pillows to get away from them. "No~! Not the tickling torture!" She laughed and rolled over, covering her belly to shield it from the children tickling her.

The children all landed on her and hugged her, tickling her still. "We will win, Kagome-nee!" Inuyasha laughed as he tried to tickle Kagome's belly.

Rin giggled, got up and took a few steps back, not wanting to get caught in the tickling. She smiled and watched as Kagome made a few shadow clones and started tickling the boys in return. "Pay back boys!" Kagome laughed as her clones tickled the boys into submission. She stopped tickling them and the clones as well, starting to pick up the pillows they were buying for the rooms and the coverlets as well. They all made their way to the front of the store, dishevled from their pillow and tickle fight, to pay for their purchaces.

Kagome paid for all of it and had them send it straight to the house by her shadow clones. "It's always nice to have help on hand." She smiled as she gathered the three up and headed off to the next stop, the clothing store!

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8

Kagome had a few clones go off with the boys to try and find them something they would wear and would like to have as extra outfits for whatever might happen through the day. Kagome smiled as Rin reached up for Kagome to pick her up. She rested her head on Kagome's shoulder and let the older girl take her through the store, picking out what she thought would be cute for Rin.

Rin had closed her eyes and popped her thumb into her mouth and started to doze off when Kagome bounced her a little. "Rin, do you like this kimono?" Kagome held up an orange and yellow square patterned kimono with a green obi. Rin's eyes widened and she looked up at Kagome, nodding a little. She then put her head back on Kagome's shoulder and watched Kagome put the kimono and obi with the rest of what they were getting.

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8

Inuyasha and Shippo went off to find something /different/ than what they had before, namely hand-me-downs that were falling apart. Inuyasha was looking in the boys clothing for something red. "Hey Shippo, can you help me find something red?"

Shippo smiled and nodded. "Sure! As long as you can help me find something that's not... This..." He waved to what he was wearing, a shirt riddled with holes and a pair of shorts that made him stumble every few feet because they doubled as extra long pants. Shippo started to look at the clothed on the racks, looking for something for both of them.

A pair of Kagome clones came up behind the unsuspecting boys and picked them up, setting them on their shoulders. The boys screamed until they realized who picked them up and they looked down at the Kagome's with them. They smiled and held onto the faces in front of them and started looking again. One of the Kagome's smiled. "Let us pick some of the clothes out then we'll have you two pick out the last outfit." The clones smiled as the boys nodded.

About a half an hour later, the clones had filled up a basket full of clothes each for the boys. The boys were finally able to come down and search for the outfit they wanted the most. Inuyasha went to the reds and Shippo went to the greens and blues. A few minutes later they came back with separate outfits and held them up for the clones to look at. Inuyasha had a red pair of hakamas, a white undershirt, and a red kimono top for his outfit. Shippo had found a set of navy blue hakamas, a green kimono top with leaves all over it, and a vest made of fur.

The original Kagome came from between a few racks of clothes and looked at the outfits, smiling. "I think they match you guys." She gathered the price tags for the pieces to their ensembles, set Rin down and handed her her kimono. "Go ahead and get changed. We get to meet a friend of mine next." Kagome smiled as she watched the children run off to find the dressing rooms, the two clones following after.

Kagome made another clone appear to help her take the baskets to the check out area. She smiled as she started handing the price tags to the merchand, watching the merchand's eyes widen. "Do you have everything you need?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I should. But knowing those three they'll come back with another item."

A while later, after everything was rung up, the three children came back up to the front, each holding a pair of shoes that were shinobi sandals. Kagome giggled, took the price tags and let them put on the sandals, handing the tags to the merchand. "Well, ma'am. You were right that they'd come back with something new."

Kagome nodded. "I know them so well already. They have never really been spoiled till today." She smiled as they all latched onto her and giggled. "I adopted them because I thought that they deserved a chance to have a family." She smiled and handed him the money needed to pay for all the clothes they bought. "Thank you sir for letting us shop!" She smiled and waved as her clones took the bags of clothes back to the house.

She picked Rin up and sat her on her hip. "Ok... I think we will be able to make it before lunck to Mikoto's." She looked at them and smiled. "Ready?"

Shippo and Inuyasha started bouncing and loudly agreeing as little Rin Nodded her head, popped her thumb into her mouth and rested her head against Kagome's shoulder, tired alreadt from today's activities. "Alright then. I hope you guys will be nice to her sons. The eldest will be watching you for a few minutes while I make lunch for everyone." Kagome giggled as Shippo took her hand and Inuyasha held onto the sleeve of the arm holding Rin up.

As they walked over to the Uchiha compound, Rin buried her face into Kagome's neck, using the older girl's hair to block the sun from her eyes. She soon fell asleep on Kagome's shoulder, tuning the world out.

*Dream Sequence*

She was running through all of the flowers she could before kneeling down to make flower crowns for everyone. She smiled as she ran over and put one on Sesshomaru's head, causing him to smile, only for her. She smiled and hugged Sesshomaru. "I love you otou-san.." She mumbled softly before running of to make more flower crowns for everyone.

Shippo and Inuyasha were running around her as she made them flower crowns and she ran up to them, holding out a flower crown each. "For my aniki's." She smiled as she put the crowns on their heads, then started to run, causing the boys to laugh and chase her at slower speeds to make her think she was escaping them

*End of Dream*

Rin groaned a little, tugging on the fist full of hair that she had grabbed in her nap. "Ow! Rin-chan, please let go of my hair..." Rin opened her eyes to see Kagome looking at her with a soft smile. She slowly let go of the hair and looked down. "Thank you Rin. Also we are here."

That got the attention on of the boys as well as Rin. They all looked up at the door they were standing in front of and watched as Kagome knocked. "Now remembedr to be nice and to behave.,... Please." She looked up and glared at the person who opened the door. "You?!" They yelled at the same time. The glare was returned in full force.

"I am here to see Mikoto. I want her to meet my otouto's and imouto." Kagome smiled a little

"Sorry, but she's not here right now. You can come if for now though." Itachi stepped out of the way to let them in, knowing that this wasn't going to turn out good. For him anyway.

* * *

((Please R&R! Reviews are what fuel me to write~! :) ))


	7. Chapter 7

(Yay! I finally finished the chapter! It took me a while to try and figure out how this would all play out in the end so yeah~~~ I hope you all like it! :D )

* * *

~Chapter 7~

Kagome smiled as she had the three children follow her into the living room. "Sasuke! I'm back!" She sat down on the couch and let Rin sit in her lap. She watched as Inuyasha and Shippo sat down next to her on the couch.

"NEE-CHAAAAANN!" Sasuke yelled as he ran down the stairs and down the hall. Kagome had just enough time to stand up and set Rin on the couch before being tackled by an energetic four year old. "I missed you nee-chan!"Sasuke looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw three people his age sitting on the couch. "Who are you?" He wiggled his way out of Kagome's arms and walked over to the three new people on the couch.

Rin was the first to move, only to hide behind Inuyasha. Inuyahsa glared at the kid standing infront of him. "Whaddya do that for!? Why'd you go and scare Rin-chan?!" He hopped off of the couch and stood before the shorter boy. "Why huh?"

Sasuke looked up at the taller boy. "You look like nee-chan..." He smiled a little and held out a hand. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Higurashi Inuyasha. The one you scared is my imouto, Rin-chan, and the other one with no soul," Shippo yelled in protest (I do too have a soul!) "is Shippo. We are Kagome-nee's siblings."

"Boys, please play nice. I need to make lunch and I'm going to have Rin-chan help me. Why don't you go play outside for a little until lunch is ready?" Kagome watched with a smile as the boys all smiled at the thought of going outside.

Sasuke took charge and smiled. "We can go play in the garden! Aniki can play with us!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him outside with Inuyasha and Shippo following after them.

Rin's eyes widened a little at the mention of a garden. She looked up at Kagome, her eyes asking for her. Kagome smiled and picked Rin up. "Yes you can go play in the garden. But before you pick any flowers, you might want to ask Itachi if its alright, okay?" She looked at Rin, who nodded a little and held onto Kagome's shirt a little as she was taken outside. She smiled as she watched Rin's eyes widen at the sight of so many flowers. She let Rin down and watched as the toddler started to wander around, through the flowers. "If you guys need me, I will be making lunch!" She smiled as she headed back into the house.

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8

Sasuke, Inuyasha and Shippo started a game of ninja hide-and-seek. The object of the game was to stay hidden away from the grown-ups, and throw toy ninja stars and kunai at the person who found you. So far, Inuyasha had been captured by the 'enemy' and it was up to Shippo and Sasuke to rescue their fallen comrade.

Shippo looked at Sasuke and nodded, pointing to the side. "Remember what you did to Kagome when she first started to watch you?"

"How do you know about that?" Sasuke tilted his head a little, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Kagome-nee-chan told us about it a few weeks ago." Shippo shrugged a little. "I can distract him if you can get Inuyasha away from him." He watched as Sasuke nodded. Shippo smiled and took off after having Sasuke run off in the opposite direction. "HEY ITACHI!" Shippo yelled as he darted out of a bush and down the bridge to hide in another bush. Shippo snickered a little.

Itachi walked over to the bush and knelt down. "Shippo, I know that you are here." He parted the bush after setting Inuyasha on the ground. His eyes widened as he pitched forward into the pond, in much the same fasion that Kagome had. He made a pretty good impression of a fountain as well when he resurfaced with flowers stuck to his hair.

Shippo, Sasuke and Inuyasha all rolled on the ground, laughing their asses off at the sight of Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes and climbed out of the pond. "Clever children..." A high pitch cry was heard from somewhere in the gardens and Itachi's eyes widened. "Rin!"

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8

Rin had wandered into the garden, looking at all of the different flowers, entranced by their colors. She was so caught up in all of the colors she soon lost her way. "A-aniki?" She mumbled as she started looking around, trying to find her way back to the house. "Where am I?" Her eyes started to water as she tried to push her way through a few branches, only to be tossed back by the limbs and into the dirt.

Tears started to over flow Rin's eyes, trailing down her pudgy and smudged cheeks, tiny sobs escaping her. "I want nee-chan!" She started to wail and curled up into a ball, hugging her knees. "Wh-where is n-nee-chan?!"

"Rin!" Itachi yelled as he searched through the gardens to find the missing girl. He found her quickly in a set of wild rose bushes, ones that liked to tease and torment those who got too close. 'She must have tried to get through them to be that scrached up...' He hopped over the bushes and knelt beside the distraught girl. "Rin, it's okay. I've got you." He picked her up and jumped over the bushes and headed back to where the other three children were waiting. He rubbed her back a little and started to send everyone inside to go wash up for lunch.

Sasuke smiled and showed Shippo and Inuyasha where his room was so they could get washed up for lunch, faces all smudged from their game. Shippo sighed softly as he washed his face. "I wonder how Rin got lost..."

Itachi took Rin into the house, still sopping wet, and carried her to the bathroom, setting her on the counter. He opened up the medicine cabinet and took out the first aid kit. "Rin, I'm going to clean up the scratches on your face, okay?" Itachi held up a cotton ball that had a little rubbing alcohol on it to show Rin what he would use.

Rin's eyes widened as she watched the man in front of her, unsure of what to do. She looked down, slid a thumb into her mouth and shrugged a little. She flinched a little as she felt a slight stinging on her cheek and closed her eyes tightly, wanting it to stop. After a few seconds, the stinging stopped and she felt something being stuck to her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up at the man who held up a hand with what she thought was a sticker. She reached out to grab it and leaned forward a little too much, sliding off of the counter with an "Eeppp!" She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the floor and slowly opened them, to see that she had been caught by Itachi. "Th-thank you..." She mumbled softly.

Itachi's eyes softened a little and he smiled a little, setting Rin on the floor. "You're welcome. Now go ahead and find Kagome." He shooed Rin away and looked at the floor of the bathroom, noticing the puddle he had created while taking care of Kagome's little sister. He sighed softly and put the kit away, splashing slightly. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, into the hamper next to the door. He ran a hand through his hair, water dripping down the back of his neck as he ruffled his hair. "I should be able to wash upo before lunch..." He spoke softly into the air.

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8

Kagome smiled as the four children came walking in for lunch, all cleaned up. She saw the band-aide on Rin's cheek and she knelt beside the little girl. "Are you okay, Rin-chan?" She watched as Rin nodded, thumb still lodged in the little girl's mouth. "What... Happened?" Kagome tilted her head a little as she poked Rin on the cheek.

Rin blushed a little and looked down at her Shomu. "I got lost in the garden and a bush attacked me..." She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and looked up. "Tachi helped me get out of there and fixed my boo-boo."

Kagome smiled as she picked the three year old up and sat her in a chair. "Well, I am glad that he helped you. I'm going to go find him so that he can join us for lunch. I will be right back." She smiled and walked out of the dining room.

Shippo and Inuyasha look at Sasuke. "So... Gome-chan has been watching you for the past five weeks when she wasn't watching us?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled. "She stayed here a few weeks in a row when my mother and father would work late into the night and early morning." He sniffled a little. "I wonder what nee-chan made us for lunch?"

* * *

8*8*8*8*8*8

Kagome headed upstairs,intending to see if Itachi would join the rest of them for lunch. She reached his door and knocked softly, not expecting what would great her. She watched as the door slid open and opened her mouth, only to shut it with wide eyes and a blush staining her cheeks.

"Can I help you?"

* * *

(Heh~ A little cliffy for now~ :D Just gives people a chance to think of what they want to see~ Also, if anyone has a suggestion, feel free to PM me! I don't bite!

Please R&R~ Reviews are what fuel me. Those and cookies~ xD )


	8. Chapter 8

(I am so sorry that I haven't been able to upload anything lately! School starts this upcoming Monday for me and I've been trying to get everything set up for it. I have brought you all a chapter to stave off your rath for now! -hands it over and hides- Enjoy!)

~Chapter 8~

Kagome's eyes were as wide as tea saucers as she got an eye-full of a soaking wet Itachi. She noticed that a towel was the only thing he had on and her eyes widened even more as she turned several shades of red. She averted her eyes and cleared her throat, trying to mask her embarrassment a little. "L-lunch is ready... If you would like to join us." Her eyes strayed to a few water droplets making there way down Itachi's well-defined chest. Her fingers twitched a little at the thought of tracing the same paths they had taken. Her face changed into a deeper crimson at the thought. 'I have got to stop thinking like his fangirls!' She shook her head a little and tried to clear her mind. "S-so yeah... You can join us if you'd like.. Once you're dressed..." She looked up slightly, raising her eyes from the floor. "So... See ya." She quickly left, trying to tame her blush before she got back into the dining room with the kids.

Once she was downstairs, she leaned against the wall, trying to even her breathing a little. "That... Was unexpected..." She shook her head as the images tried to weave their way forward. She groaned and forced the thoughts into the far recesses of her mind, then went to the dining room to serve the children their lunch. She heard a soft and airy voice talking, and she smiled, realizing that it was Rin talking to everyone. "I... I am signed up to start in the academy next fall."

Kagome smiled and walked into the dining room. "And did you know that Sasuke-chan is signed up to start next fall as well?" The four children looked up, eyes wide. "Mhmm. Mikoto asked me to sign you up for next fall so that you'll be in with a few students your age. Also, Inu and Shippo, I'll sign you two up as well." She smiled and giggled as they started hopping around in their chairs. "Alright, alright. Sasuke, will you help me bring in lunch?"

Sasuke nodded and got down and walked into the kitchen, waiting for Kagome to join him. He smiled when she finally walked in. "We were playing ninja hide-and-seek. And Itachi was our target." Kagome's eyes widened a little and she motioned for him to continue. "We got him the same way I got you before!" He smiled as Kagome started to smile.

Kagome giggled softly. "Well, I guess he deserved it for never being home, huh?"

"No..." Sasuke pouted a little. "It was because of how mean he was when he first got home." He smiled a little again. "What about lunch?"

Kagome smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Alright then. Just help me carry it out to the table." She smiled as the four year old nodded and took one of the bowls and went to the dining room. She shook her head and picked up two of the plates and headed out, only to drop the bowls, screaming.

The teen's eyes were wide as arms shot out from behind her to catch the bowls. "All this yelling and screaming is unbefitting of a lady..." Itachi smirked a little as he untangled them and took the bowls to the dining room, leaving Kagome flustered.

"Urrrg! That arrogant... What I would do to him iof the kids were taking a nap..." The thought of nailing him to a tree with kunai and smirked a little, pulling in her chakra that was starting to lash out around her. She took a deep breath and grabbed a few of the plates and went to the dining room. "Okay..." She looked around at the four children. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She tilted her head to the side a little.

Rin spoke up first. "We heard you scream, nee-chan..." She bit her lip a little and her eyes widened as she watched Kagome set the plates down. "Dango?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I do believe that I made a favorite of each person." She smiled as she pointed to each plate. **"We have Inuyasha's favorite of Ramen... Specifically chicken ramen. Shippo's favorite of oyakodon, Sasuke's of sesame soba salad, Rin's of mitarashi dango, and my favorite of oden." She smiled and looked up a little. "I also made a few extra dishes because I wasn't sure what else everyone would like. And they are gyoza, katsu curry with black curry, tonkatsu, chicken teriyaki, and beef teriyaki." Kagome didn't notice when Itachi's eyes widened a little when she said she made tonkatsu, one of his favorite foods.

All of the children thanked her and helped each other dish out a few different foods onto their plates. Itachi made the first move at the tonkatsu and nearly filled his plate with. "Thank you..." He watched as Kagome looked up from helping Rin and smiled, nodding.

Kagome smiled as she watched everyone start to eat their lunch and finally filled her plate. She took a little oden, beef teriyaki, and chicken ramen, her plate nearly matching Inuyasha's. "I hope you all like lunch."She picked up her chopsticks just as a knock resounded from the front door. "I'll get it." She smiled as she got up and went to the door. She opened it to see Mikoto and Fugaku standing their with their arms full of bags. She instantly took most of the bags from them and took them to the kitchen, the matriarch and patriarch of the family following behind by a few steps.

Once Mikoto got into the dining room, she gasped softly. "Aren't you three adorable!"

Rin blushed a little, setting her chopsticks down on the table and folded her hands in her lap. Inuyasha rolled his eyes a little and continued to eat his ramen. Shippo looked up from the dango he was holding and smiled a little. "I remember you!"

Mikoto smiled and giggled softly. "And I remember you. You nearly made Kagome bowl right over Sasuke and myself." Shippo looked down a little, bashful at what was said. Mikoto shook her head a little, still smiling. "It's fine. I know how much you mean to Kagome and I wasn't mad to start with, simply surprized."

Kagome took her seat as Itachi stood up and walked over to his mother, knocking into Kagome slightly, as he gave his mother a hug. She flushed a little at thinking about what she saw just a handful of minutes ago. Rin looked up at the older girl who had just sat down beside her and turned a funny color. " 'Gome-nee-chan, are you okay? You look funny."

Kagome's brows furrowed a little. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

The teenage girl tilted her head to the side a little as Mikoto sat down next to her. "I think she means the blush on your face.." She smiled a little. "Did you find someone that you like and get asked out on a date?"

Fugaku nodded his head a little. "Last time I went with you and Sasuke to the market, Hatake Kakashi was trying to make a pass on you even though he's a year or two younger than you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she held up her hands. "No, that's not it at all! I just was thinking about something that happened a while ago. My aniki pulled a trick on me a few weeks ago that reminded me of something that Inuyasha and Shippo pulled a while ago."

"If you say so, dear." Mikoto smiled as she set her plate up. "Ah~ It's so nice to be able to have lunch with everyone." She looked at the three little ones whom she didn't know the names of. "And what might your names be?"

Shippo looked up. "I'm Shippo. I didn't mean to almost knock you over a few weeks ago in the market." He looked back at his plate and started to push some of the food around.

"Keh, you never can do anything right, dummy." Inuyasha crossed his arms a little. "I'm Inuyasha, the oldest of us three." He soon went back to his ramen after Rin took the spotlight from him.

Rin looked up a little from her plate, holding onto her stuffed Shomu tightly. "R-Rin is Rin... I'm the youngest." She mumbled softly.

Fugaku chuckled softly. "You seem to be the most mature of the three of you, Miss Rin."

Mikoto giggled a little in turn. "You are by far the cutest too."

Rin blushed a little, mumbling a soft 'thank you' before eating a small piece of dango.

Kagome smiled as she watched the little ones introduce themselves. 'This might be easier than I thought it would be...'

* * *

**The link to the pictures of the food referenced in this chapter. Just remove the spaces~! === : / / tmblr. co/ ZCXbvrrozh65


	9. Chapter 9

((I am so sorry that I haven't had a chance to update lately. I've been busy with rearranging my room and starting a job. At least I get to write/type during the time that the little girl I get to watch, watches t.v. I might be including her in the story later on or base one of the other's off of her personality. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Also, I might only be able to upload a chapter a week since I started school and will most likely be starting a second job. If I do get the second job, updates might take a little longer.))

* * *

~Chapter 9~

A few days had passed since Inuyasha, Shippo and Rin met Sasuke and Itachi. Shippo and Inuyasha, ever the ones to start and cause problems, had turned Itachi's life into a living hell. Shippo and Inuyasha both had started training with Itachi in sparring, but they would always find a way to turn it against Itachi.

* * *

Mikoto was watching Rin for Kagome while the teen was out shopping for the food needed to keep Sesshomaru's fridge, as well as Mikoto's, well stocked. She had just laid Rin down for a nap when she heard one of the boys come flying through the house as if hell hounds were on their heals. "Run while you can! The evil dummy is after us!" She heard the boy yell. Mikoto shook her head a little and sighed, stepping out into the hall only to step back into the room she just came from to avoid being run over by Inuyasha, who was still screaming about an evil dummy.

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he led Itachi away from Shippo and Sasuke, knowing that they had a plan in mind. "HELP ME!" He yelled as he shot past Mikoto, running down the hall and into Kagome's room. He quickly hid. 'He'll never find me here...' He thought as he heard the door slide open then shut with a click.

Itachi followed the six year old through the house and quickly appologized to his mother as he raced to catch the renegade child. He saw a door slide shut, not realizing who's room it was. He quickly entered the room and started to look for the child. "Where are you, Inuyasha? I swear I won't hurt you.. Much." He spoke into the room, still searching. He heard a snicker and instantly went to the closet, opening the door to search for the sound.

Once Itachi was completely in the closet, Inuyasha locked the door, and fled from the room, laughing as he went back to the gardens. He found Shippo and Sasuke waiting for the results Inuyasha had. "We did it!"

Shippo smiled. "Now all we have to do is wait for Kagome to get back."

Sasuke nodded. "I wonder how surprised she'll be when she finds Itachi-nii in the closet." The three boys started to laugh, not noticing the visitor they had in the gardens with them.

* * *

About an hour later, Kagome had returned from shopping, arms loaded with bags of groceries. "Mokoto, I'm back. Could I possibly have some help?" She heard an answer come from the living room, and sat the bags down as Mikoto walked into the kitchen. "Alright. I will end up getting the stuff I need to get for aniki on the way home this afternoon." She smiled as she started to put up the food.

Mikoto smiled softly and hid a giggle behind her hand, trying to hide it from Kagome. "Thank you so much for all that you've done for me! It would have taken me a few trips to get this much." She watched Kagome nod her head a little. "Why don't you go and change. I think the little ones have missed you."

Kagome nodded a little more. "Alright then." She smiled and headed off to her room. Once she was in the safe haven that was her room, she sighed softly and plopped down onto her bed. "Kami, I love this..." She said more to herself than anything else, rolling over onto her back. She sat up again and stretched, thinking about getting changed into some other clothes so she'd be able to go chase down the boys. She slipped her shirt over her head and made her way to the closet. She tried to pull the door open and frowned when it wouldn't budge. She twisted the handle and noted that the door was locked. She shrugged a little, unlocked the door, and pulled it open.

* * *

Itachi had sat down on the floor when he realized that the door was locked from the outside and could only be unlocked from there as well, unless they had a key. He looked up at the door when he heard foot steps approach the door. When he heard the lock click, he stood up quickly. When the door swung open he launched himself at the person behind the door. "Inuyasha!" He tackled the person to the floor and pinned the person to the floor, only to realize that the person he was straddling was not the rambunctious little six year old that had locked him in the closet. "You're not Inuyasha..." He stated. He pushed a little to start getting up and looked down at what he had grabbed. Itachi's eyes widened as he noticed who it was he had trapped, and what he had ahold of. "Oh shit..." He mumbled softly. He quickly got up and started to angle his way towards the door.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened comically when she was tackled to the floor. "What the-!" She tried to free herself from the one who had pinned her to the floor. She shook her head a little to get the hair off of her face, only to look up at Iachi. 'What the hell?!' She thought. She felt something on her breast, heard him mumble an 'Oh shit' and watched as he got up and started to skirt around her. Her eyes widened even more as she realized that he had just groped her. Her face turned scarlet and she screamed, covering her chest. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU HENTAI!"

Itachi quickly fled from the room, not knowing what would happen if he stayed. A thought flew through his mind and shuddered. "I want my balls where they are..." He mumbled to himself as he quickly went to the gardens.

Kagome got up and tossed on a different shirt, her face still a bright red. "That jack ass... I bet he planned this all from the start..."

* * *

'GET OUT OF HERE YOU HENTAI!' Mikoto heard Kagome's scream and sighed, shaking her head. "Boys will be boys..." She looked around when she heard snickering and went to investigate who the laughter was coming from. Once she reached the doorway to the living room, she stopped, hearing the three boys talking.

"I knew it would work!" Inuyasha said boastfully.

"Nee-chan sounded pretty mad..." Sasuke tilted his head a little to the side. "Do you think she will be mad at us if she finds out?"

Shippo shook his head. "Kagome-nee never stays mad for long."

Inuyasha snorted a little. "I think it went well. Itachi deserved it. I wonder if 'Gome-chan hit him..."

Mikoto laughed a little and turned, walking away. She smiled as she thought, 'I think they've noticed what Fugaku and I have noticed...'

* * *

((-huffs- Yay! I got it done!)


	10. Chapter 10

((I am so sorry that I haven't updated in over a week! I am a full time Senior in school and I have a babysitting job before and after classes. Coincidence? Lol, not so much. I started writing this at the beginning of the summer so yeah~ I had no idea then that I would be babysitting a five year old! x3 ))

~Review Replies~

Chum: The story's not to be taken seriously. I am bending the characters to fit what I have in mind for them, not what they were formed to be in the shows.

~Chapter 10~

Itachi had fled to one of the training grounds in the compound, not wanting to face the ire of an enraged kunoichi. He hopped into one of the trees surrounding the clearing and ran a hand over his face. "Those kids have it out for me..." He sighed softly and rubbed his face, not knowing that someone else was in the clearing with him. His head shot up as he heard a few leaves being crunched under the soft foot falls of whoever had decided to join him in the clearing. "Who's there?"

A silver haired man stepped out of the underbrush, orange book in hand. "Well, what has chased the invincible Itachi to hide in the training grounds?" He shut his book and pocketed it, looking up to the branch where Itachi sat.

"Kakashi-sensei. Why might you be here?" Itachi nodded his head a little to his former sensei, and hopped off of the branch, landing next to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled a little, his visible eye creasing. "I was wondering why you were here when we are to have a meeting in a few minutes at ANBU head quarters." He turned to Itachi and looked at him, tilting his head a little. "So why are you here instead of getting ready for the meeting?"

Itachi mentally sighed, not wanting to explain what had happened. He looked away as a light blush crept over his face. "It was nothing.." He watched as Kakashi looked at him blankly, not buying his excuse. Itachi rolled his eyes a little and relented. "Fine. You know the newest ANBU captain Higurashi?" Kakashi nodded and let Itachi continue. "Well, she's the babysitter for my little brother when I'm away on missions and she helps mother out all the time. She was out this morning, shopping for the food that mother wanted for the house, so that left me in charge of the four children."

"Wait... Four children?" Kakashi tilted his head a little. "I thought Sasuke was the only sibling that you have."

"He is the only sibling that I have. Higurashi and her older brother have adopted three children from the Orphanage, a three year old girl, a five boy and a six year old boy. I was watching the boys while mother was putting the little girl down for her nap and the oldest of the three boys ran off. I knew that Sasuke and Shippo would stay in the garden, so I went after Inuyasha through the house. He hid in one of the guest rooms and I went in to find him and..." He looked away a little. "He... Locked me in the closet..." He sighed softly. "Mother and father doesn't allow us to use our jutsus in the house so I wasn't able to teleport out of the closet. I was in there for about an hour when the door was finally unlocked. I thought it was Inuyasha, so I sort of tackled the person who opened the door and it was... A topless Higurashi..."

Kakashi was smiling broadly behind his mask, enjoying the younger ninja's plight. "Well, it seems as though the boys are planning something bigger than just locking you in the closet."

"That wasn't the worst part. The reason why I was sitting in the tree, sulking as you put it, is that when I tackled her and pushed myself up... Her..." He motioned at his chest and continued, his cheeks starting to tinge pink. "Breasts were under hand. She called me a hentai for hiding in her closet and I fled from her, not wanting to face her wrath at the time. But if we are having a meeting at head quarters, then she'll be there and she might try to bring it up..." Itachi shook his head a little and groaned. "What am I to do?"

Kakashi looked to Itachi and smiled a little. "I think that the boys are trying to plan out something for Kagome. What that plan is, I wouldn't know." He started to walk to the path that led out of the clearing. "I think that we might be late to the meeting as well." Itachi's eyes widened as he quickly followed his former sensei out of the clearing and to the meeting.

* * *

Kagome had left a few minutes after Itachi had fled from her room, heading off the the captains meeting that was to take place. "If he thinks he can get away with trying to feel me up, he's got another thing coming." She said quietly to herself, keeping an eye out for the person who her ire was directed at.

Anko landed right in front of the fuming girl and smiled. "Boy troubles?" Kagome pouted a little and nodded. "What happened? Did he try to get you in bed with him on the first date?"

Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw hit the dirt. "Wha- NO!" She started to wave her arms in front of her. "We aren't even dating!"

"Oohhhhh~ So just a romp in the hay?" Anko snickered a little, starting to walk ahead of Kagome. "Was he good?"

"ANKO!" The young ANBU captain ran up and covered Anko's mouth only to pull back to start wiping her hand on her pants. "You licked my hand! That's just gross... And no we did not have a 'romp in the hay'. He was trapped in my closet for some reason and when I opened the door, he knocked me to the floor and groped me!"

Anko smirked a little. "Its what you get for covering my mouth, smart one. And who was tryin' to feel you up?"

Kagome crossed her arms and looked away, mumbling softly. Anko grabbed Kagome's chin and made the younger girl look at her, an eyebrow raised. Kagome groaned and relented. "It was Itachi, okay?" Kagome's face turned a few different shades of scarlet when Anko started to laugh. "What's so funny?!" She snapped. A few people around them looked at them, wondering why the girl had yelled the Uchiha heir's name.

Anko couldn't help but laugh at the plight the younger girl was stuck in the middle of. "T-the heir of the Uchiha clan... F-felt you up?!" She couldn't say it straight with all of her laughter, making it harder and harder for her to breath. She finally got a gasp or two in once she hit her knees from laughing so hard. "Oh kami~ Oh kami! That's the best thing I've heard in a long time!" She wiped at her eyes, tears of mirth pricking behind her eyes. She stood back up, still trying to fight off a fit of giggles. "Its not that you aren't pretty or anything, its just that everyone in ANBU has known Itachi to be a block of ice. Everyone was putting bets on which sex he prefered... Some even put bets on animals." Anko cringed a little at it and saw Kagome shiver a little. "I know, right?"

Kagome nodded a little. "Let's just get to the meeting before anything else stops us."

Anko nodded in agreement and led Kagome to where the meeting was being held. 'This should prove to be entertaining to say the least..' She smirked to herself, chuckling softly.

* * *

((Yay! I know its not what some people would expect but I've been very busy and my plot bunnies escaped. I haven't found them all yet. ;-; I have been in school for two weeks now and my life has completely turned upside down in the past two weeks, that's why this is so late. Please to try to review if you can! PM's are accepted as well for any ideas and explanations if they are needed or wanted! :) ))


	11. Chapter 11

(I am so sorry for not replying sooner! I've been working like 6 hours after school lately and that sets me around 9.30 pm to do my chores and home work and I haven't been able to catch an interwebs lately. Our router is out so everyone in the family has to 'take turns' online and I'm the only one that can't seem to get online for more than 15 minutes at a time!)

~Review Replies~

SarcasticSapphire: I like your guesses, but I'm unable to state whether-or-not I'm able to tell yet. My Beta is in charge of letting out other information.

Aryenne: I found one or two of them, but sadly they're from father down the story! ;~;

~Chapter 11~

Kagome looked up at the building they were standing in front of. "Really? We're having the meeting here?" She sighed softly and opened the door. "Sessho, I'm home!" She walked into the manor and headed to the kitchens. She opened the fridge and looked around a little, pulling out an apple. "I still can't believe he did that to me..."

Anko nodded and grabbed a drink out of the fridge once Kagome had stepped back. "I just can't believe it was Itachi." She opened her drink and took a long pull from it. "I just can't believe he had the balls to pull that on you."

A few other ANBU kunoichis had walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat, stopped and looked at Kagome and Anko. The other kunoichis started asking them questions after they heard a little snippet of what Kagome and Anko had said. "Who did what?" "What did Itachi do?" "Did he deflate in the middle of 'fun time'?"

Kagome looked at her fellow kunoichis and blushed a little. "It... was nothing.." She turned a little to the side and took a bite of her apple, trying to hide her blush. She walked over to a bar stool and sat down, resting an elbow on the counter, only to sigh softly. "I don't know if I want to go through that again..."

Anko snickered a little, clanking her glass on the counter. "If I were you, I'd be asking for another set~" She chuckled as she watched Kagome turn fifty shades of scarlet. "Relax, at least he's showing that he's not gay."

Kagome groaned and crashed her face into the counter. "Not helping!"

Emma, one of the kunoichis, sat down next to Kagome. "What happened, girlie?" She picked up a strand of Kagome's hair and started to twirl it around her finger. "Did Itachi try a move on you?" She watched as Kagome looked at her apple, blushing even more. "What did he try to do?"

"Its not what he tried to do... Its what he /did/..." She mumbled softly, taking another bite of her apple.

Anko groaned and face palmed. "If you won't tell her, then I will."

"Fine! Itachi felt me up today before I left for the meeting!" The blush across Kagome's cheeks only intensified, making her look like a tomato. The other kunoichis gathered around the distraught teenager and tried to calm her down a little.

"Ladies, onward to the dining room. The meeting is about to start." Sesshomaru stepped into the kitchen, grabbed a drink then headed back out of the kitchen.

"Well, at least you have all of us with you." Emma stated. The other girls nodded and took Kagome by the hands and led her from the kitchen and after her brother.

* * *

Sesshomaru took his normal seat at the head of the table, watching as the other captains filed into the room. He looked at the door as Kagome walked in and a slender eyebrow raised slightly, wondering why she was as red as a her shirt. "Kagome." His little sister looked up and tilted her head to the side a little. "Sit."

Kagome rolled her eyes a little and took her seat next to Sesshomaru. "This meeting has begun." She slid a file from in front of Sesshomaru and opened it, pulling out a pen. "Alright, first thing's first.. Role." She looked at the list and rolled her eyes. "Tsunade's not here yet."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Of course she'd be late. Shizune can't keep her on her leash all the time.."

Kagome nodded and looked up when she heard a laugh. "Really Kakashi? Imprinting your bad habits onto your former students?" Tsunade threw the door open and walked in, followed by Kakashi and Itachi. Tsunade walked over to the table, next to Sesshomaru and took a seat, leaning her chair back a little. "So we are here to discuss the up coming mission of our top assassins." Kagome nodded a little as she finished taking role and Sesshomaru flipped through the missions report that had been handed in over Itachi's mission to Suna. "Sesshomaru and Kagome will be heading out in two weeks time to make sure that the transfer of power is smooth for Garra of the Sand."

Kagome looked up at Tsunade. "Two weeks? How am I going to get everything set for Shippo, Rin, and Inuyasha before then?" She flipped the roster shut then slid it over to Anko, banging her head against the table. "Aw man..." She groaned softly.

Some of the older ANBU Captains smiled at the youngest Captain's antics. Emma raised her hand a little from where she sat at the other end of the table. "I'd be willing to help."

Kagome sighed softly as she sat back up, looking at Emma a little wearily. "Have you dealt with three picky eaters that try to pull pranks on anyone and everyone they don't like?" She leaned her chair back a little. "I would ask Mikoto but she had her hands full with Sasuke."

Itachi stepped away from his place against the wall. "I volunteer then." He looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow as Kagome started to spit and sputter a little. "Why shouldn't I? It would keep the boys entertained and Rin would love the time in the garden and with mother. Sasuke, Shippo and Inuyasha are thick as thieves and it would keep them busy if I have them start on their training."

Sesshomaru looked at Itachi. "It sounds like you've thought about this already." He watched as Itachi shook his head 'no' a little. "Well, with the few times that I've been over to speak to Fugaku, I've observed the children together and it seems to me that they'd rather enjoy it."

Kagome pouted a little. "You're not even going to let me have a say in this?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Typical. And besides, I haven't even had a chance to tell you about what happened today. And that has some sway over why I wouldn't have them stay over there."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "Ah.. I wanted to speak with you about that, but I haven't had a chance to."

Kagome's head snapped to Itachi, and she narrowed her eyes. "Why should I let you? You shouldn't have been there anyway."

Itachi leaned back against the wall. "If I may, later on, I would like to be able to explain why I was there."

"No. You shouldn't have been there to start."

"I couldn't leave because of mother's restrictions on the house about using our jutsus in the household. Also it was a trap set up by the three boys."

Kagome stood up, her chair tipping over in the process. "You dare blame children on some sick and twisted plot?! And prey tell, who came up with this 'plan' of theirs?"

Itachi stepped away from the wall, and around the table. "You wouldn't even believe me even if I told you."

Kagome walked towards him. "Who is it that you are going to pin your indiscretions on?" She seethed.

"Inuyasha." Itachi said softly as he leaned towards Kagome.

Kagome's eyes narrowed a little. "Now that... I can believe. It dos seem like something he would do."

Sesshomaru looked at the two bickering captains. "What happened?"

Kagome looked at her brother, pointing at Itachi. "He was in my closet and tackled me to the ground when I went to get a different shirt. And to top it off, he started to feel me up after he tackled me to the ground!" Her face was scarlet after she finished.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little. "He felt you up?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at Itachi.

Whispers started to fly around the room as Sesshomaru stood up. Tsunade leaned over to Anko and smirked, whispering, "A weeks worth of sake that Sesshomaru tries to kill Itachi before Kagome can do anything."

Anko smirked and nodded. "Its a bet."

* * *

(I am soooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I haven't found time lately to write so I've been kind of stuck. ;-; But please review! Your reviews really do help me with my plot bunnies!)


	12. Author's Note

I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't had a chance to update! My plot bunnies have run away and I am trying to find them all! -posts 'Lost Plot Bunnies' signs everywhere- Please don't hurt me!

Part of the reason why I haven't been able to update is because I've been working and I have finally got back to counselling! And my birthday has just past -party poppers explode everywhere- That and it was mom's birthday as well.

We've been busy at school as well and I still have to do a research paper for it as well... I've got a lot of work to do and if I can, I'll try to update stories once a month at least!

~Lilly~


	13. Chapter 12

((FINALLY! ;~; )

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly started to stalk over to Itachi's spot against the wall. "You felt my sister up?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Kagome stood up.

Itachi glanced around, eyebrow raised. "And if I did? What would be the consequences?" His hands slid behind his back.

"The consequences would be dismemberment and the loss of your hands." The angry Sesshomaru raised his hand, a green mist stating to form around it.

Itachi tilted his head slightly to the side, thinking somethings over. "And if you couldn't get to me in time?" Just after he spoke, the room filled with smoke, masking Itachi from sight and scent. He quickly left the dining hall and sprinted through the manor, looking for the way out. He quickly made his way up a flight of stairs and into one of the rooms there, not thinking about what the consequences would be. He quickly made for the curtains that his glass doors to the balcony. When he pulled them open, his eyes widened as he saw Kagome standing on the balcony. "Let me guess... Your room, right?"

Kagome smirked a little. "Got it." She unlatched the doors and stepped aside. "Now leave my room and I won't tell my brother how you escaped. If you don't, my room will become your worst nightmare."

Itachi stepped forward and looked into Kagome's eyes. "Why are you helping me?" He smirked a little as Kagome shrugged, mumbling something. He shook his head and stole her breath away when he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, then disappeared over the edge of the balcony.

She watched as Itachi hopped off the balcony, and headed back to the main part of Konoha. Her eyes widened a little as she realized what had just transpired. "He... He stole my first kiss..." She mumbled softly, in a daze. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of her dazed state and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. "It's always my room that he finds... And I get in trouble for it."

* * *

Sesshomaru searched through the manor, looking for the disgraceful scum that decided to lay a hand on his precious little sister. "Now where did he go?" He headed upstairs He looked in each of the rooms only to go to Kagome's last to catch Itachi fleeing over the edge of the balcony. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Kagome jumped and turned around, a blush staining her cheeks. "He took me by surprise..." She said softly. Her eyes showed that she was still a little dazed from the encounter and she shook her head slowly. "I don't see why it should have surprised me as much..." She turned and looked away, pulling the glass doors shut and sat on her bed.

"What did he do?" Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to her.

"He ran in here and surprised me. Then he hopped off the balcony." She sighed softly. "I don't know what to do right now..." She looked at Sesshomaru. "I can get started with the mission by packing what I need for it."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'What am I going to do with this girl?' He thought as he stared at her. "What do you plan on packing?" He started to wander around the room, looking at the things strategically placed around the room. He smirked a little at the pictures on the dresser: of himself, Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sasuke in the private gardens of the main estate of the Higurashi-Taisho compound.

"Hello?" Kagome had gotten up from her bed and walked over to Sesshomaru, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Sessho! Are you in there?"

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and glared. "Remove your appendage from this one's face or it will be removed by force." He watched as Kagome slowly retracted her hand. "And yes I am 'in there' as you so eloquently put it."

"Well, it didn't seem like it." She grumbled and pouted. "I was trying to tell you about what Tsunade told me before the dinner meeting." That caught Sesshomaru's attention. "She said that the best way to handle the mission is to pose as foreign dignitaries visiting for a week to sample certain items from their village and culture."

"Hn.." Sesshomaru looked aside and thought this over. "It does seem plausible but," He looked at her, eyes narrowing. "It would require us going into Suna from another entry point other than the one from the direction of Konoha."

"I don't think Tsunade took that into consideration…" Kagome started to nibble on her lower lip a little, and sighed. "I don't know. I'll talk to her later on tonight. But I will after I get Shippo, Rin, and Yasha. See ya Sessho!" She smiled a little as she headed out of her room, brushing past Sesshomaru, only to get stopped by him grabbing her arm. She looked up at him, questioningly.

"I do not want you staying the night over there any more." Sesshomaru warned her.

She pulled her arm free. "I can take care of myself.." She huffed and crossed her arms, facing him. "What would happen if they didn't get back until two or three in the morning? Do you really want me walking home that late at night?" She turned and waved slightly. "I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl." She left quickly, shaking her head.

* * *

((Gah! ;~; I have been sooooo stuck on this! I've been working hard on my Senior research paper and I've been working about 40 hours a week so it doesn't really leave me much time for anything else. ;;~;;

Please review, I need your ideas to make this story happen!))


End file.
